


A passionate bundle of sex and romance

by smutwithaplot



Series: Him & Her [2]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutwithaplot/pseuds/smutwithaplot
Summary: She blushed at such an admiring comment, her rose blushed cheeks were evidence of her lust filling her mind, as she rubbed her legs together to dismiss a thought she wasn't ready to share just yet. Thoughts travelled to her specially chosen undergarment, she could feel the black lace rubbing against her thighs enticing and mixing thoughts in her head: tonight was about to develop into something, something special.A romance completely revolved around your own imagination, let the characters be whomever you wish!
Series: Him & Her [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570663
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	A passionate bundle of sex and romance

It was a desolate evening, the noir black sky demonstrated it's vast endlessness, no individual star was evident in sight, except a few dismayed clouds hurtling their raindrops against the fragile windowpanes of the houses below. As the hours passed by the warm roasting fire succouring the air in the room gave an atmosphere of comfort; the heat evident from the burning logs filled the room relaxing every attendant alongside the roar of a crackling flame audibly heard from a candle in the corner of the room which further added to the warm huggable atmosphere. 

The dim apricot glow of a filament bulb was all the light required on such a late night, the sight of her face was all that mattered and that was more than clearly visible. The sofa they lay on was far from massive, a navy blue fleece half covered the seat, half-covered the admiring couple.  
She took the advantage of the comfiest seat, laying out against his chest as he cradled her hair, stroking her for comfort.

Their situation seemed almost perfect, idealistic at most. Her dainty blue eyes beamed in the direction of his, this feeling was mutual, they knew how each other felt. The complete silence of the room was refreshing, he could feel each of her shallow breaths pushing against his hand, which was cuddled around her waist protecting her from the ever-growing darkness.

"Don't you think life's just so wonderful?" she expressed, breaking the silence.

She turned to face him, infatuated by what made her so important, so significant that she'd become his.

"You're fascinating. And that's what makes everything so intriguing." he captivated her attention with these words. "How was someone as unique and adoring as you even possible to exist?"

She blushed at such an admiring comment, her rose blushed cheeks were evidence of her lust filling her mind, as she rubbed her legs together to dismiss a thought she wasn't ready to share just yet. Thoughts travelled to her specially chosen undergarment, she could feel the black lace rubbing against her thighs enticing and mixing thoughts in her head: tonight was about to develop into something, something special.

Her heartbeat suddenly grew ever more demanding, each individual beat emphasised like the beat of a drum against his chest, her thoughts had clearly had an influential effect. Her grip tightened around his hand, a cry for attention.

"Was there something you wanted sweetie?" he questioned, whilst returning the tight squeeze. 

"Maybe. But its a bit up to you to find out what!" she giggled, with a tone of lustful tease in her voice.

Releasing her soft hand from his grasp, he re-asserted his focus towards her desired need for attention. Slowly he brushed a hand along her face, a rhetorical statement to get much closer. Happily, she accepted his proposal, with a slight spot of dampness growing along the lining of her panties. Blushing uncontrollably she removed the top two buttons of her shirt, an indication she wanted him a lot sooner than he anticipated.

The message was clear enough in his head, with a swift hand approaching her breast, cradling it softly in his hand, crushing the nipple between his fingers. A distinct soft whimper and moan came from her lips, she'd been craving this for while now.

He tugged at the rest of her shirt buttons, pulling the shirt apart entirely, revealing her petite yet imposed breasts held back by a black lacy bra fitting the size best for her.

"Someone's been spoilt." he conceded, further examining each reaction she had to his soft touches.

"Only the best for you Daddy!" she half-groaned, half-joked.

She turned to face him, to which he took the advantage, pushing his lips against hers, a smooth soft motion feeling like some sort of an undescribable lush. Someone's tongue (it wasn't evident who) entered the mix in an attempt to seduce the other exploring their mouth with some form of claiming urgency, a mission to explore the entirety of the other. This however turned into a battle with another entering the mix, combining the saliva and tongues of one another, it truly was an unfinishable mission he faced. Pulling apart for a short breath, it swiftly resumed, slowly evolving into a challenge of whom could assert dominance over the other, naturally, he won his deserved assertance, whether she'd gave in was unclear but the outcome was the same.

"Guess I've still got the skills to overcome you!" he mimicked in a flirty tone attempting to tease her with his words.

Her mind was clearly pre-occupied with other matters for his bland sarcastic humour to entertain her, and her desperate efforts to disguise her wet underwear failed one by one as she attempted to press her legs together in a tight squeeze. He continued to tease her body, pushing aside her skirt and rubbing with long hard strokes against her drenched panties, arousing her further. She was embarrassed that she'd been caught out, but the neediness overcame her blushes with audible moans of various lengths escaping her lips. 

His other hand joined the playtime, pulling off the remains of her shirt and unbuckling her bra with little effort, revealing herself entirely, the fun she'd been waiting for all evening really had just begun. He continued to tease her nipples, pulling and squeezing each one with various strengths, studying the reaction carefully for whatever she seemed to enjoy the most, all whilst teasing her clit through the sodden material that still hid her innocence.

"I don't think this couch is big enough for what I have planned," he boldly stated, with an air of assertiveness in his voice.

She was far too busy on the edge of orgasm to give any intelligible words but a nod of the head was more than enough of an indication for him to bridal carry her up the stairs to a more secluded comfy area, where his true plans could be unveiled upon her.

Sprawled out across the bed she took the time to continue his work, while he undressed, rubbing her clit in circles waiting for his permission to enter a finger or multiple to arouse her far more quickly, her state of undress on the bed really showed her submissiveness, it certainly seemed to appeal to him.

"Fuck she's cute like this," he thought, I can barely keep myself together. Reminding himself of the role he maintained in their bedroom, he tugged at his shirt revealing his skinny yet manly chest, it wasn't anything too impressive but yet again that wasn't the focus of this situation.

Now in an almost complete state of undress, he joined his passionate partner amongst the bedsheets, resuming his previous tactics of provocative behaviour, almost tearing her panties as he pulled them down with enthusiasm. She watched his hands carefully as explored, waiting for some kind of indication that he may try to insert a finger to her gratification. Using a hand he covered her eyes, pushing a finger against her heat, inserting it slowly having a dramatic effect on her ability to control herself.

"I need more than that," she grunted slowly, attempting to use her own hands to assist him.

"As if I'd grant you such a privilege," he growled, whilst deciding to hold out her pleasure for as long as he possibly could, asserting his dominance above her. "This is my time to have as much fun as I possibly can."

Pinning her arms above her head with one hand, he lowered himself closer towards her body, crawled over her leaving no escape, he removed what little clothing was left on his body to match that of her nudity, revealing his erect length in front of her eyes. This made a distinctive impression as her eyes widened and yet again attempted to close her spread legs. Individual hickeys were placed down her neck, following a trail on her chest, he was claiming his victim with his soft luscious lips, engrossing her with thoughts of willingness. 

"C-Can't you just fuck me already?" she moaned, her needy eyes staring into his, she really was desperate, desperate for him to be inside of her, making her cum so desperately. What a naughty girl she was indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning to actually write some fandom based content, by the time I realised I wanted to write a character orientated smut, it was a little late, still passionate as heck over this work and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I hope this meets all of @spookyscaryiwachan's criteria!


End file.
